A prince and his mate
by snowfairy65
Summary: Natsu is a prince and is being forced to marry princess Lisanna, will he find his true love before that happens or will he be too late? NALU
1. Chapter 1

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 1

 **Natsu's POV**

My name is Natsu Dragneel and I am the prince of the Dragneel kingdom. It's really nice to be a prince, because you're like Stinking rich and everybody likes you, especially the girls, but it's really boring and frustrating at the same time, because they like you only because you're a prince, without knowing you personally or even talked to you once! Anyway, apart from those things there is one that I have a big problem with right now, they want you to marry a princess and become king once you're at age, as if being prince wasn't bad enough, and don't even get me started about the marry a princess thingy, because I think it's totally wrong to marry someone you don't even know. I just want to marry the one I choose and not whoever my parents tell me to. Actually I remember a story I read once about how every dragon slayer has a mate, their partner for life, about how fate is supposed to bring them together and about how they share the same mark(and I just happen to have a weird mark that I don't know what it is). Ok, I told you about that story, because...yep you guessed it, I am a dragon slayer, a fire dragon slayer to be exact. I really wonder if I really have a mate and if I have how is she like? where is she right now? will I ever meet her? I so want to meet her as soon as possible because somedays ago I came at age to marry and become king and today I am meeting my fiancée, princess Lisanna, to whom I am getting married to in 3 months, which I would like to avoid and just find my mate and marry her, since I know she's the one for me.

"Natsu! What in the world are you doing in there!"

Huh, is that my mom, but why is she shouting like that, doesn't she know how to knock? I better go get the door...

"What is it mom, why are you shouting, don't you know how to knock?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been knocking on your door for minutes now, what were you doing in there?"

"W-what...I was just thinking some stuff""yeah, stuff like how I don't want to marry that princess.

"Mmm, that's rare for you"

"Whatever mom, what did you want?"

"King and queen Strauss together with princess Lisanna are waiting for you to come see them"Wait, they are here? does that mean I am not going to meet my mate, or will I just meet her in those 3 months that I have left before the wedding?

"What, they came already?...whatever i'm coming"

I followed my mom and started walking down the halls of the palace, while I was trying to kill my boredom by looking at the paintings on the walls, but of course it didn't work.

We're now behind of the big doors of the main room of the palace, where they're waiting for us. My mom opens the door and the big room with the closed curtains at the side, tables full of flowers, even more paintings in it's walls than the hall's walls and with bright lights doing the job that the sun could do too, but doesn't do because it's like a tradition to have the curtains closed.

In the middle of the room is my father, king Igneel, my mother who just joined them, queen Akiko, Lisanna's father, king Akihiro, Lisanna's mother, queen Hisako and finally my fiancée, princess Lisanna.

I now have started my way to them, feeling quite bored, because none of them are interesting,and also feeling sad, because they're making me marry someone I don't want to and mad for the same reason. They are all looking at me with a 'uh, so you finally decided to come' kind of expression, or atleast most of them, since lisanna is looking at me like I am a freaking god or something.


	2. Chapter 2

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 2

 **Natsu's POV**

Right now I am in the meeting room at my palace. I'm actually sitting in front of my parent's, Princess Lisanna's parents and of course Lisanna. We have now already greeted each other and are talking about economy and stuff, although Lisanna doesn't seem to pay much attention to the conversation and is staring at me.

"It's so great that out kingdoms will finally be united!" my mother, queen Akiko said cheerfully and with a big smile on her face.

"I agree with you, since from now on our kingdom's won't have economical problems" Lisanna's mother, queen Hisako said while nodding.

"Well, that doesn't mean that you two are just going to lay back, you have to be able to support your kingdom" my father, king Igneel said with a serious face while looking at me and lisanna.

"Of course you're right king Igneel, because if they don't their kingdom is going to suffer" Lisanna's father, king Akihiro said with an earnest expression on his face.

Suddenly Lissana stood up "Can you excuse us for a moment, me and Natsu need to talk"

"Of course, just don't take too long" Lisanna's father said.

Lisanna grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room

"So what do you want?" I said quite rudely, but it's not my fault because just a second ago she was dragging me with her, so she was the one being rude first.

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all"Lisanna said while pouting, and no, I didn't find it cute at all.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said with a annoyed voice which she noticed.

"Well, is it that wrong to want to have some private time with my future husband?!" she said angrily.

"Yes, it is if you don't have to say anything, and just so you know it's not like I want to marry you or anything, my parents are forcing me into this whole situation" I said, although I know I was too rough on her, but still this is the truth and it's best she knows it from the beginning.

She started crying and I felt bad for what I said but still I couldn't apologize to her because all I did was say the truth. She silently said she is going to her room, which she has because from now on she's going to stay here and once we get married we will move together to a new bigger room.

Right now I'm looking at her back as she's slowly walking towards her room while sobbing. I just don't feel like going back to the room after what just happened, so I will just go for a walk instead.


	3. Chapter 3

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 3

 **Natsu's POV**

I am walking in the streets thinking about what just happened and I 'm not being stared at by anyone just because I wear a disguise and to be exact, the hood of my jacket to hide my rare pink hair and of course most of my face and black sunglasses. I'm wearing jeans with a T-shirt saying "no life is enough" and I'm not exactly sure if that's true.

Suddenly while I was walking down the road thinking about my miserable life someone bumped into me. It was a girl with blonde hair and big round brown eyes and she was holding a book in her hands, maybe that's what had her attention, she also wore gloves in summer, she seems pretty weird to me but interesting. It was strange for me, but I wanted to learn her name, talk to her and get to know her more, I actually never before was that interested about someone.

"S-sorry It was an accident..."she said nervously.

"It's ok, my name is Natsu, what's yours?"

"I'm Lucy, Lucy heartfilia...you have the same name with the prince, and his name is pretty odd" she said looking a little confused, and oh damn I forgot I shouldn't say my name while in disguise, but still there's no harm in saying I am the prince, right?

"That's because I am the prince..." I said awkwardly

"W-what, you're kidding right?"

"No, why would I lie about my identity?"

"Then prove it"

I answered her by taking her hand, dragging her somewhere nobody could see us and taking off my disguise.

She was really, really, really surprised, not that I blame her since she has a royalty in front of her, which I bet she has never talked to any before.

"Well, whatever why are you telling me this, I thought you were supposed to hide yourself from others" she said with a totally changed personality.

"I was just interested in you, that's all, you said your name is Lucy, right?" I said with a pout and then a smile. I actually think her name is really cute...Lucy,Lucy, Lucy, Luce, oh Luce is a good one too!

"Yeah, that's right"

"So why are you wearing gloves in the middle of the summer?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, that's none of your business" She said rudely.

"But you have a reason right?"

"Yes I do but it's a secret, anyway i'm going now" she said ready to walk away, but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"W-What?" She said angrily and confused at the same time.

"Come on, let's just talk a little more" I said with my puppy dog eyes.

"I can't, I have to go home" She said

"Well, will you at least give me your phone number?" I asked her while practically begging.

"What if I say no?" She asked

"Then I won't let you go"

"Fine"With that she gave in on my request so I let go of her hand. She then took out a piece of paper from her bag and a pen and wrote her phone number on. I cut a piece of the paper, take the pen, write my phone number on and give it to her while saying"call me whenever you want"and then she blushed. She was so, so, so cute when she did that and I couldn't help but to smile.

She then run off while saying goodbye and I replied her back saying the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 4

 **Natsu's POV**

What's wrong with me, I can't stop thinking about Lucy...this has never happened to me before, I have never ever before thought about something so much. I wonder why this is happening, is it because she is so beautiful, so funny, so everything?

Ok, I decided, I'll call her and ask her out. And it won't be like cheating on Lisanna because I don't have feelings for her, which is something that she knows and because I will just go out with Lucy as friends, or at least I hope I will, since I don't think she'll agree to come with me. If that happens I'll just force her to come with me...

Ok then, here I go...

"Hello, who is it" she asked with that beautiful voice of hers

"It's me, Natsu"I answered her

"W-what?, what do you want?"she asked nervously, confused and a little bit angry all at the same time

"Will you go out with me?" I asked while smiling

"You have to be kidding me, you called me just to joke and play with me?" she said with a serious tone

"No, i'm serious about this" I tried to make her understand that I really want this

"I'm just gonna go along with your joke and answer you 'no' "she said

"Come on Luce, it'll be just as friends..." I said practically begging her

"My answer is still no, and who the hell is Luce?" she asked angrily

"It's you of course" I answered her like it was something totally obvious, which it was

"I don't remember giving you permission to call me with nicknames" she said really angry

"I'm the Prince, I don't need permission for anything, anyway why don't you go out with me?"

"Ok then, i'll give the most logical answer: you can't just go out with anyone since you are a freaking engaged prince!"

"why not?"

"Because everyone will be talking about it and you'll get in trouble"she sighed before she said that

"Hmm, I didn't think about that, ok then where do you live?"

"Huh, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked confused

"If we can't go out because they'll see us, then we'll just go somewhere they can't see us..." I said

"NO!" she refused

"fine then, if you don't tell me then i'll just have to find out on my own"

"there's no way you can find where I live" she said nervously

"we'll see about that" I answered her and ended the call

It's finally time for my best friend, Gray, to be of use, he's good at researching stuff so i'll just ask him to find where Luce lives, ok then i'm calling him

"Oh hi Natsu, what do you want?" he answered the call

"Hi Gray, I need you to find where Lucy Heartfilia lives"

"Huh, why?, who is she?"

"Just do it"

"fine"and with that I ended the call

Now I just have to wait for Gray to find where she lives, I hope that idiot doesn't take too long...


	5. Chapter 5

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 5

 **Natsu's POV**

It's been two days since I asked Gray to find Luce's adress and that idiot still hasn't called, which means he hasn't found it yet. Is it really that hard to find it? I mean he's good at that stuff and that's basically why I keep him around.

Whatever I'll take a nap for a while and I hope he will have found it when I wake up

 _ **Time Skip-after the nap**_

Damn it! He still hasn't called, maybe I'll just call him to see what that dumbass is doing.

"What do you want?"He asked sleepy, was he sleeping instead of searching!?

"I had asked you to find Luce's adress and you still haven't found it, so don't ask what I want ice princess!"

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that, I was busy when you called me and I didn't remember to do it later. Hold on I'll find it right now, it'll just take me a sec, what's her name again?" he said like it was no big deal

"What!?, you idiot, I was waiting for you to call me all this time!...and the name is Lucy Heartfilia"I said angrily at first but when I said her name I kind of blushed.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry, anyway, who is she?"

"Someone, why do you care?" I asked irritated

"Just asking, anyway, I'm sending you the adress, ok?"

"You found it already?perfect, send it now" I said excited

"I sent it, did you take it?"

"Yeah, thanks man, bye"

"your welcome and bye" and with that we ended the call

Ok, time to give Luce a visit

 _ **Time skip-when he arrived at her house**_

I am finally outside Luce's apartment and I am about to knock

*knock, knock*

"Who is it?"she asked without opening the door

"It's me, Natsu"

"W-what, you're kidding right? how did you find my adress?" she asked confused and kind of anxious

"I have my ways, anyway, are you planning on letting me in?"I asked

"NO!, I'm not letting a stranger inside my house!"

"I'm not a stranger, come on just let me in" I said practically begging her

"No"

"Then I order you to open this door, I'm the prince and you have to obey me!"

"You might be the prince but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"she said really angrily

"Fine, if you don't open this door now, then I'll break it"

"W-what, no don't"

"Does that mean you'll open it?"

"No, I don't want you inside my house"

"Ok then, you asked for it"

And with that I broke the door and met with those beautiful big brown orbs of hers. I actually fell on top of her while she fell on the floor

"Get off of me you idiot!"she said angrily

I quickly get off of her and offer her a hand to help her get up. She took my offer and she kind of blushed while whispering a thank you.

"Can you leave now?"she asked me

"No way, I just came in"

"Isn't it enough that you broke my door!? what else are you planning to do?"she said angrily

"I promise I won't break anything else, so just let me stay here for a bit, please?"I said with a pout on my face.

"F-fine, you can stay for just a little while" she said embarrassed.

"Yay!"I said while lighting my fist on fire and hitting the air with my hand.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked me curiously

"I don't know...eat?, I'm a little hungry" I admitted

"Ok, what do you wanna eat?"

"I want you to cook me something, whatever you want, so that we can eat it together" I said

"No way I'm letting you get away, you're gonna help me cook" she I think ordered me

"But I don't know how to cook" I said pleading her to let me not cook

"Then I'm going to teach you how to cook" She said with a proud smile on her face and ready to teach me.

"F-fine"I said blushing. Why am I blushing?

"Ok, let's get started" she said while going in her kitchen and I followed her there

We decided to cook spaghetti and we had a lot of fun, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and the food turned out to be pretty good.

After we finished eating she washed the dishes and then asked me what I want to do now and I said that I want to watch a movie.

Luce wanted to see a movie called '5 centimeters per second', but I wanted something with more action and dragons, so we finally decided to watch 'how to train your dragon'.

The movie was great and luce liked it too, but by the end of it she had fallen asleep with her face in my shoulder. She was so beautiful while sleeping and she looked so calm. I decided to take her to her bed in a princess hold without waking her up, after that I really didn't feel like going back to the castle since Luce's home was so cossy and nice.

I ended up sleeping in her couch, but I'm not sure how she'll take it when she finds me there in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 6

 **Lucy's** **POV**

The light of the sun breaking through the curtains stirred me awake. I looked at the time and it was already 08:00, I better get up or else I'm going to be late for work! In case you're wondering I work at a cafeteria and I serve people there. My boss Erza will get really angry at me if I'm late.

I get up from bed, take a shower, put on some clothes and head to the kitchen to eat breakfast, or at least that's what I was going to do, but on my way to the kitchen I saw a little pink on my couch. I went closer, and I was right! It was that idiotic prince and he was sleeping in my couch!

I threw some pillows at him while screaming and fortunately he decided to wake up after some time.

"Good morning luce" he said sleepily

"What the heck are you doing sleeping in my couch?!" I yelled at him

"Geez Luce, are you always so loud first thing in the morning?" he asked me like it was no big deal

"Answer me!" I insisted

"Ok look, it was really late so I decided to crush your place, don't tell me you're mad at me for this after we had so much fun yesterday" He explained himself and he also made me remember about yestarday...it's true that it was kinda fun spending some time with that idiot, but still, is this alright? I mean he's an engaged prince and I'm just an average girl.

"Ok fine, just don't do it again" I blushed when I said that

"Ok, I won't" He said and smiled a big smile at me, he's actually really cute and kinda handome at the same time when he does that. Oh no Lucy, you have to stop thinking like that for that idiotic prince!

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked me with a carefree look on his face

"I don't know, why don't you go at the castle to check it out?" I said irritated

"Oh come on Luce, don't say that, can't I at least stay here for a while longer? It's really fun spending time with you" he pactically begged me with his so so cute puppy dog eyes.

"N-no, you can't" I said with my face flushed, I really can't help it since he's looking at me with those eyes.

"Please, please, please, let me stay for a while longer and maybe we can go out and have some fun, I promise you'll enjoy it" he begged again

"F-fine, but for just a little bit, and didn't I tell you that we can't go outside together?"I finally gave in to his request, and I have to admit that I would really like to go out with him sometime, but just as friends, yeah, I'm not thinking anything else!

"It'll will be alright if we have a good disguise"

"And where exactly are we going to find that?"

"Don't worry about that, I've brought some with me for the both of us"

"So you were planning all this all along"

"Maybe" he said with a sexy face and he winked at me

"Y-you idiot!" I said angrily, even though it was obvious I was blushing

"Sorry, you're just so much fun to tease" he said and looked at me with a playful grin planted on his face

"Whatever, so what do you want to eat for breakfast?" I asked him

"Fried eggs and bacon of course" he answered me

"Ok, I'm going to make them"

"Can I help you?"

"No, it's fine, I can do it on my own" I assured him, but he insisted

"But I want to help you" he pleaded me

"Ok fine"

"Yay!" he cheered

"By the way, I've been wanting to ask you this, but why are you always wearing gloves, I mean when you're cooking you're wearing cooking gloves, when you're wahing you're wearing washing gloves and when you aren't doing any of those things you're wearing normal gloves, why are you doing that?"

"I guess you noticed huh?, It's nothing really, I just have something weird in my hand and I don't like people seeing it, so when I am around people I wear gloves" I answered him while looking down

"What do you mean something weird?" he asked

"I told you, it's nothing"

"Come on Luce, show me" he insisted

"No, I don't want to" I said, but he grabbed the hand that was hiding behind the other one and he removed the glove, I tried to escape his grasp, but he was stronger than me, and so he saw that weird mark that I had on my hand

"Are you satisfied now?, It's just a weird mark that I had from my birth, I have tried to get rid of it, but it's impossible. People have always said it's weird, so I keep it hidden" I explained to him, for some reason he looked really shocked

"S-sorry, I gotta go" He said and let my hand go, after that he openen the front door and left.

I have no idea what just happened, why did he leave so suddenly?, I thought he wanted to spend some time with me, did that mark really creep him out so much that he left? And I really was looking forward to spend some time with him, but now he probably will never attempt to see me again. I really messed up big time!


	7. Chapter 7

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 7

 **Lucy's** **POV**

Three days have passed since that incident with Natsu. Right now I'm sitting in my kitchen eating breakfast and in particular cereal, because I didn't have the energy to make something else. Actually lately-and by lately I mean the last 3 days-I don't have neither the energy, nor the motivation to do many things.

When Natsu just left like that I really felt sad and for some reason lonely. I don't really have many friends, except Levy and Juvia, and that's only because we work at the same place. Speaking of work, three days ago, I was supposed to go to work in the morning, but I was so excited to spend some time with Natsu that I almost forgot about my job. Actually I ended up not going anyway, because I wasn't feeling very well after all that happened, and so I called my boss, Erza, and told her I was feeling sick.

Ok, so right now I have eaten half of my breakfast, and I'm not going to eat anymore, since I don't really have the appetite to do so. I have decided to watch some TV since it's sunday and I don't have work, or anything else to do for that matter.

While I'm watching TV, I suddenly hear someone knocking on my door. At first I'm hesitant to look in the peephole of my door, but when I did so, I realised that Natsu was the one that was on the other side of my door.

 **Natsu's** **POV**

Right now I'm heading to Luce's place to apologise to her that I left so suddenly and to tell her the reason that I did so in the first place.

I'm standing outside of Luce's door and I hesitantly knock on her door. After some short time the door opens and there are her beautiful eyes, but what saddens me is that they are looking down on the floor and that they seem really sad, she seems really sad.

"What do you want?" Luce asks me shakily

"I'm sorry that I left so suddenly Luce, but I'm here to explain to you why I did so" I tell her and then she finally takes the courage to look at me in the eyes.

"So can I come in" I ask her, because I think she had been transferred in the Lucy world for a while.

"Oh, ok" Is what she answers and lets me come in.

Her house seems a little more messy than usual and that worries me. I take a seat on her couch and she does so too.

"Ok, so where should I start from?, um you see, I don't think I have mentioned this to you, but I'm a wizard and in particular a fire dragon slayer"

"I didn't know that..." she says without any particular expression on her face.

"I actually inherited it from my father and he is the one who taught me all I know" I explain further to her

"And what does this have to do with what you wanted to tell me?" she asks me looking down

"Well, you see, every dragon slayer like myself has a mate, it's something like a soulmate actually. You can understand who your mate is from the first time you see him or her, but I didn't, since I can be a little dense at times. Your mate is the one you're supposed to fall in love with and be with him or her for the rest of your life" I start explaining to her what a mate is, but she doesn't seem to understand where I want to go with this.

"And what does this have to do with me, I mean, Lisanna is you mate, right?" she asks coldly

"What?!, no, she's not, I don't have any feelings for Lisanna and we haven't done anything at all that a couple would do" I quickly oppose to what she says, so that I can return to what I was trying to tell her

"You see, a dragon slayer's mate is supposed to share with him or her a mark which is different for every dragon slayer, so a dragon slayer and his or her mate have somewhere in their body the same mark from birth. My mark is a redish pink fairy and I have it on my right shoulder, and the other day I saw that you had the same mark that I have on your right hand, so that means that you're my mate..." I carefully explain to her in detail and show her my mark on my shoulder at the same time

"W-What, what the heck are you talking about?" she asks completely shocked

"It's true, and I was shocked too, so that's why I left so suddenly three days ago, I just wasn't ready to tell you all this" I say looking in her eyes

"And how do I know you're not lying to me and that you're not just joking and playing with me?" she asks angrily

"Please calm down, I'm telling you the truth!" I continue looking into her eyes and I believe that's what finally calms her down

"So what now" she asks worried

"You don't have to worry, we'll work it out somehow" I say and shoot a big smile at her

"W-We'll work out what?" she asks stuttered

"Our relationship of course, it seems like you can be a little dense at times too" I answer her with a 'you don't have to ask the obvious' kind of look.

"W-What are you talking about, we're just friends" she says with a huge blush on her face looking anywhere but me

"Not for long, I know that we both have started falling in love with each other and I'm sure you can't deny it" I say with a playful grin on my face

"Y-You idiot!" Is what she says and then throws a pillow from her couch at me

I think it went pretty well and I'm sure that in no time at all we'll have fallen in love with each other, which is something I am actually already doing! I'm falling in love with Luce and Luce is falling in love with me. All in all, today was a great day, I went with Luce to the amusement park and we had so much fun together, and after that we had dinner in a restaurant. Unfortunately I had to return to the castle after that, but at least I'll meet with Luce tomorrow after she's done with her job, which I didn't know she had until she told me. Of course it was obvious that she had a job, but like I said before, I can be a little dense at times. Oh man, I just can't wait to meet with her tomorrow, I'm really really excited about it!


	8. Chapter 8

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 8

 **Lucy's** **POV**

I just finished my shift at the cafe and right now I am exiting my work place

"Bye Juvia and Levy" I say to juvia and levy obviously

"Bye Lucy, see you tomorrow" They both respond to me at the same time

Yesterday was really fun, I spent the whole day with Natsu. I still don't know how I feel about the whole mate thing, although I'm sure about two things, the first is that it makes me happy that I'm such an important person to Natsu and the second is that I like spending time with Natsu and that I really like him.

Me and Natsu are planning to meet at my place in an hour, after that we are gonna go eat lunch outside, then watch a movie at the cinema, then have a walk at the beach and finally have dinner at my place. I'm really glad that Natsu has so much free time, but it makes me wonder if being a prince is so easy.

 **Natsu's** **POV**

Right now I'm at the throne room with my parents because they called me. I'm just hoping that this won't take long because I have to meet with Luce in an hour.

"Natsu, I see that you finally came" My mother said while sitting at her big throne

"Yeah, so what did you want?" I asked them

"We wanted to ask you where you have been going lately, I mean you go out a lot in the day and one night you didn't even show up" my father says with a serious tone, trying to read my expressions. So they are wondering where I've been going, what should I tell them, oh right, Gray!

"Uh, lately I've been hanging out a little with my best friend Gray, and about that one night, it was getting late, so I decided to stay at his place since I was already there" I added the 'best' to make it convincing.

"I see, are you going to see him today too?" My father asked a bit convinced

"Um yeah, we're going to meet in an hour at his place" I answered him

And that's when Lisanna gets in.

"Oh Natsu, I haven't seen you in a while since you were out often or closed in your room, what are you doing here?" She asks me happily

"Oh Lisanna, I was just called by my parents for what you just said. Anyway, I'm going now, bye"

"Ah, bye Natsu" she replied and I started my way to Luce's place

I'm supposed to be there in fifty minutes and until then I'm going to look around some shops with girly stuff, because I wanna buy Luce a present. I wonder what I should get her, maybe a necklace...yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

While I was looking around the shops, I came across a jewellery shop and went inside to check it out. At first I didn't see anything interesting, but when I was ready to leave, something caught my eye. It was a golden necklace with a little star in the middle. It was a little simple, but it was beautiful at the same time and it would totally suit Luce perfectly.

I bought it and then looked at the time, I had only ten minutes, so I left the shop with the small box in my hands and headed to Luce's place. While I was on my way, I realised that I should probably give her the present at the beach or during dinner, so I quickly hid it in my pocket.

A little after that I was standing outside Luce's apartment and I immediately went up the stairs and got ready to knock on her door.

 **Lucy's** **POV**

I just finished my bath and right now I'm wearing the clothes I picked before my bath.

I had picked to wear a short dress, it was light pink and it was tight against my chest, but it was opening up when it came to my legs. I wore it with white sandals and I let my hair down freely.

I had around ten minutes before the time Natsu should be here, so I grabbed my white purse and waited for him.

After some time I heard someone knock on my door and of course it was Natsu, so I went to open the door, and there he was grining big at me.

"You ready to go?" he asked me and with a smile on my face I nodded at him and we both went downstairs so that we could begin our little date, which definitely was a friendly one, though who am I kidding, I like this idiot and I he likes me too, so it is not a friendly one. We just name it 'friendly' since we're not yet in the stage to call it 'non-friendly', if you know what I mean.

We started off our little date with lunch in a fast food shop and Natsu was a little funny with his disguise on, and I couldn't help but giggle a little. He was wearing a black hat and every strand of his hair was hidden in it, although I'm not sure how he managed to do that. He was also wearing black glasses and regular clothes, in particular jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'Don't let anything stop you' with big blue letters.

We sat down at a table beside the window and a woman came to take our order. I ordered chicken nuggets and french fries and Natsu ordered a really big hamburger.

"That hamburger is a little big, are you sure you can eat it all?" I asked him wondering

"No worries, I can eat ten of those if I want to" Ten!?, is he crazy?, but now that I think about it, he had quite the appetite at my house too.

"You must be insane" I said

"No, I'm not, I'm just hungry" he looked at me with a pout on his face and I decided to drop the subject

"So, I was wondering how come you are a dragon slayer since they are supposed to be raised by dragons?"

"Oh, that, My great great great great great great grandfather was a dragon slayer raised by a dragon named Igneel, that's where the name Dragneel comes from, and the dragon slayer magic has been passed on to his child and his child's child and so on since it is really strong magic. So here I am, a dragon slayer that hasn't been raised by a dragon, same as my father and my grandfather and I think you get the idea. It's actually something like a tradition" He explained it to me with details

"So you're supposed to have a child with dragon slayer magic with Lisanna, right?" I asked, not really understanding I just said that out loud.

"That's what they want me to do, but there's no way I'll ever marry Lisanna and have kids with her, if I'm going to marry anyone, that'll be you!" He said full of emotion and I could feel that he meant it, though at the last sentence we both blushed so hard and our faces turned crimson red.

"O-Ok" was all I could answer to what he said

"Anyway, are you done with your lunch?" he asked me, trying to change the subject

"U-Uh, yes I'm done" I answered him and looked at his plate to see that that big hamburger was all gone too

"I'm done too, shall we go?" he asked me and I nodded at him with a small smile forming on my lips

He then left some money at the table and I was ready to do the same thing, but he said it was fine, and by that he meant that he was going to pay for both of us and he did, since I didn't bother to object and I simply blushed a light pink.

We exited the shop and headed for the cinema, since the movie we decided to watch was starting in twenty minutes. The movie was called 'The Garden of words' and it was romance. Natsu didn't seem excited to watch it, but last time he was the one that picked a movie, so it was my turn now.

We bought some popcorn and cola and went to our seats to wait for the movie to start. When the movie was done, Natsu surprised me by saying that the ending was a little sad, since the protagonists couldn't be together. I felt the same too but that's just how it had to be, they couldn't do anything about it.

"But overall you liked the movie, right?" I asked him

"Yeah, it was good, but I've seen way better ones" He answered trying not to make a big deal out of the movie

"Well, next time if you want, we can watch a movie that you'll choose" I said with a smile on my face and he smiled back to me

"Sure" he answered me

By then it was afternoon and the sun had already started to go down. Next up was the walk at the beach. We chose a beach that wasn't regulary too crowded and when we arrived it was empty and we were the only ones there.

It made me happy that we could have some alone-alone time. So far me and Natsu have had a lot of fun on our little date and I got to know him a little bit more too. I just can't wait for the rest of the date!

 **Author's note** **:**

 **Hi guys, I just want to thank you all for your support, it makes me really happy to see that you like my story! Just so you know, I have big plans for the next chapter and I'm going to update as soon as I can, bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 9

 **Lucy's** **POV**

Me and Natsu have just arrived at the beach and there's nobody else here, so it's only the two of us. The sun has already gone down and the only lights that we have are the ones from the city, which are a little far, and the light of the moon. Natsu decided to take off his disguise, since we were alone and nobody could see us.

We started walking beside the edge of the sea water with silence, but it wasn't an awkward kind of silence, it was a calming one. That is until Natsu decided to talk.

"Luce, I think that we are supposed to take off our shoes" he said thinking about it

"Huh, why is that?" I asked him confused of what he said

"Because in movies when the two protagonists walk in the beach, they don't wear shoes" he exclaimed

"Oh, yeah, I guess you are right, shall we take them off then?" I asked him

"Yeah, we shall" he said with a big stupid grin planted on his face, though I've got to admit that I love it when he does that, he's just so charming and cute both at the same time.

We took off our shoes and each of us held their pair of shoes in one hand while walking.

"Lucy, I was wondering, but why do you live alone, I mean why don't you live with your family?" He asked me and I could see that he was interested in that subject, and was waiting for my answer.

"You see, my parents are both dead, my mom died from a disease when I was little and some years later my father died from the same disease " I told him, a little hesitant, since I don't like to think or talk about it.

"U-Uh, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he said with worry in his eyes

"No, it's ok, I don't like to talk about it, but I'm used to it, and besides it's not your fault, you've got nothing to apologise for" I told him looking down at both our feet, trying to forget about it so that we can procced with our little date without thinking about anything sad.

He didn't say anything else for a some time and while I was looking at our feet while walking, I realised how big his feet were compared to mine. I couldn't help but giggle a little about the thought that I just had.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked me with a smile on his face and I looked up at him.

"Nothing, I was just comparing the size of our feet" I said and looked straight ahead after that, still giglling.

"W-Whatever" he said and looked away with a small blush on his face.

"You're weird you know" He said shortly after with a smile on his face and I just pouted, a little angry at what he said.

"Why are you saying that?" I asked him still pouting.

"I mean a good kind of weird" He said, not changing his expression and still smiling.

"Whatever" I said still pouting, but this time with a little light pink blush on my cheeks.

We continued walking for a while, until Natsu stopped walking and turned around to look at me. He was actually staring at me, but with gentle, soft and sweet eyes and with a small smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, looking anywhere but him while blushing

"Lucy..." Was all he said and that made me look into his caring eyes

"Lucy..." His gentleness became a little more intense

"Lucy, I think I love you" He finally said and that made me gasp out loud and have this huge crimson red blush on my face, which by then he had too.

"W-What are you talking about?, We can't do this" I told him

"But Lucy, it's true, you're my mate and I really love you, don't tell me you don't feel the same for me" He said pouting at my reaction and at the thought that I don't have feelings for him.

"I do, I love you too, but-" I started saying, my blush had become smaller and I was looking down, when he cut me off.

"There are no buts, if you love me, you love me and that's it!" he said with an intense voice, but I still didn't look at him.

"Lucy, please look at me" he said with a sad voice and I decided to do it.

We starred a little into each others eyes and our faces were getting closer and closer. I suddenly felt his warm lips against mine and it was so good, it was like I was in heaven.

We parted since we needed to breath but soon our faces crushed together again and this time it was a more intense and fierce kiss. We both could feel the love between us and how we both really needed and wanted each other.

When we finally parted our lips for good, Natsu and I had a little blush on our faces, but it soon faded away.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise" he said and after that we held hands and started walking to my house because it was getting late. Natsu put on his disguise again and we made sure to make the walk to my house slow, since we wanted to keep our perfect date as big as possible, because we didn't want it to pass away just like that.

When we arrived at my house I opened the door and we both went inside, got off our shoes and Natsu got rid of his disguise.

"Do you want me to help you cook?" He asked me with a smile.

"Do you want to help?" I asked him back.

"Of course I do!" He answered me with a big smile as he pumped his fist in the air and we started making chicken with potatoes.

We put it in the oven and we just had to wait a little for it to be cooked. We decided to talk a little until it was ready.

"So, am I a good kisser?" He asked me cheekily.

"I think so, but I'm not sure since it was my first kiss..." I trailed off at first but when I realised I just admitted that, I blushed.

"It was my first too" He said with a small, gentle smile on his face

"R-Really?"

"Yes really, I was saving it for the love of my life" He said trying to tease me and it worked.

"Y-You idiot! Don't say stuff like that" I said angrily with a huge blush planted on my face

"But it's the truth" He said trying to calm me down.

"W-Whatever" Was all I said.

After sometime of silence I decided to speak up

"N-Natsu, what about Lisanna?" I asked looking down.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about that, but I'm gonna do something when I'm ready" He answered me looking down too.

"Ok" I said trying to forget about that subject, since we can think about it when the time comes.

We didn't talk anymore after that until the food was ready. I went to take it off of the oven and serve it in two plates and Natsu followed me. Natsu sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Here" I said serving him and after that I served myself and sat down too.

"Thanks" He said and started eating, I started eating too.

"This is really good" He said and he certainly didn't try to hide how much he liked it.

"It's because we made it together" I answered him with a small smile

When we finished Natsu was getting ready to leave and when he was in front of the door, about to put on his shoes, he turned around and looked at me.

"I really love you, you know" He said and that just made my heart swell.

"I love you too" I answered him and we kissed. Our tongues started getting involved this time and at that time we just wanted to touch and feel each other so much. I pulled apart and said "You can stay if you want to" and he answered me "I would love to". He lifted me up and carried me up the stairs, to my bedroom. A little after that all clothes were off and we were making love to each other.

That was the night that we first made love and it was amazing! Since Natsu and I were both virgins, we took it slow and Natsu was being really gentle and trying not to hurt me. It was truly a night full of passion.

 **Authors note** **:**

 **Hi to you all! Thanks for reading my story and for supporting me! I'll update as soon as I can, so please look forward to the rest of my story and before you leave, please don't forget to leave a review so that you can tell me what you think of my story so far. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 10

 **Author's note**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long, but I was busy with school and also I wasn't sure how the story will carry out. I have finally figured that out and from now on I'll try to update more often. Anyway, here it goes, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lucy's** **POV**

The sunlight coming from the outside stirred me awake. I felt the warmth of a body pressing against my back. Someone was holding me from behind!

Wait...Natsu...oh, right...Yesterday we confessed to each other and then we came to my house and we had sex! Oh god, I did it with Natsu, how am I supposed to act now?

I realised I wasn't wearing anything, so I decided to get up and put something on before he wakes up. He was holding my waist, so it was a little hard to get up without waking him up. When I eventually managed to do it by slowly taking off his hands from my waist I went to the closet, which is right beside the bed, and quickly found something to wear. Before I could wear it I felt a hand touching me from behind. Damn! Natsu woke up and I'm still not wearing anything at all!

"Good morning beautiful" he said and I blushed, not only because he complimented me, but also because I was totally naked in front of him, and he was too!

"Morning..." I answered him looking anywhere but his naked body.

"What's wrong?" He asked me like it was nothing.

"Oh, are you embarrassed? You don't need to be, you're my mate after all and I love you!" He said with a huge silly grin planted on his face .

"Ok, I won't be embarrassed anymore!" I declared with a confident look looking straight into his eyes.

"That's my girl, anyway, what's for breakfast?, I'm hungry..." he said and I sweat dropped at that.

"Hold on, I'll take a bath, put something on and make something quick" I told him but he didn't look satisfied.

"That'll take too long! At least let me join you in the bath..." Natsu had a pout on his face and pleading puppy dog eyes while saying that, so I really couldn't resist him...

"Fine, but you'll help me with breakfast" I said and he jumped and hugged me with excitement. After that, he took me in a princess hold to the bathroom and we had a bath together.

 **TIMESKIP-AFTER THE BATH**

"That was quite refreshing, wasn't it?" I asked him, while we were both putting on some clothes.

"Yeah, it sure was, now let's go make some breakfast. I'm starving!" He exclaimed and went off towards the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, calm down, you'll eat soon enough"

We made breakfast together and after we ate it, Natsu wanted to go out.

"Luce, let's go out somewhere!" he said with excitement "like where?" I asked him sweat dropping. "Umm, let's see...Ah, I know, why don't we go to the amusement park?"

"The amusement park? Natsu, It's really crowded there and it won't be comfortable to go on rides with a disguise on" I told him quite sad like him, because it seemed like a good idea. "Oh, come on, it'll be fine...please" he really wanted to go, so I gave up and let out a sigh "fine" and with that he left the room and he came back holding his phone and putting it into his left pocket.

"Come on, let's go" he said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean right now?" I said surprised.

"Of course right now" he answered quite serious.

"Natsu, it's still morning, why don't we wait till afternoon comes, it'll be silly to go to the amusement park so early" I told him and he pouted.

"But I wanna go now, please..." He said with puppy dog eyes, I just had to stop him somehow from making me agree.

"Natsu, no" and with that he just grabbed me and held me in his shoulder.

"Natsu, let me down NOW!" I ordered him but he didn't apply.

"No way" he said with an evil grin on his face and then he started tickling me. That made me laugh so hard, but be angry at the same time since he found my weak point.

"Natsu, stop, please...fine, I'll go...just stop" I said between my breaths and my laughing.

With that, Natsu stopped ticking me and he let me down.

"Let's go then" he said. I went to get ready, Natsu went to put on his disguise and soon enough we were out of the house and on our way to the amusement park, which thankfully was quite close to go by feet.

"So when was the last time you went to the amusement park?" Natsu asked me and I had to think about it a little.

"I guess I haven't gone there since my mom died when I was little. I never realised that I have so much time to go, it must be bacause I didn't have anyone to go with" I answered him and he looked a little sad.

"Anyway, what about you?" I asked him to make him take off his mind from me.

"I don't remember, I guess I didn't have anyone to go with either..."

"But you have friends, don't you?" I asked him couriously.

"You have friends too, dodn't you?" he questioned me sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I'm not that close with them"

"Well, I guess I'm not that close with them either" and with that we both giggled.

I saw Natsu put his hands inside of his pockets and when his right hand went inside his right pocket, he seemed to be surprised a little.

"Oh Luce, I totally forgot, I had bought you a present before our date yesterday, here you go" and he gave me a little box and when I opened it, there was a beautiful necklace inside.

I looked at it with glowing eyes and then I jumped-hugged Natsu.

"Thank you, it's beautiful!" I said excited.

"You're welcome, anything for my beautiful and gorgeous mate and girlfriend" he answered and I just tried to hide the blush that had formed on my cheeks.

"Turn around so I can help you put it on" he said and I gave him the necklace and turned around. He put it on me and I was so happy that I almost cried.

"Come on, let's continue our way to the amusement park!" he said excited and went off to the direction of the amusement park and I just followed him.

When we eventually arrived at the amusement park, we saw it's big gates that we both hadn't seen from up close for so long. We went inside and we were surprised to see how many rides and things it had to do. It just made me so excited to try them and I'm sure both of us feel the same way and want to try all of them.

Unfortunately some of the rides were closed because it was quite early in the morning.

"Natsu, I wanna try all the things here, but some are closed because it's so early" I said with a pout and he thought about it a little.

"Yeah, I want to try all of them to, but don't worry, we can try all of those that are open now and I think that when we're done with them, the others will have opened too. We won't leave from here until we have tried all of them!" He said courageously and that just made me form a big smile on my face and nod to inform him that I agree.

We started off with fishing and shooting, after that we went onto a carousele ride and then we had some ice cream. Then we went into a lot of rides both fun and scary, like the house of fear, which wasn't that scary, but whatever. We even went on some rides two or three times. What made all the rides wonderful was that Natsu was by my side.

It was afternoon and while we were walking around the amousement park, we saw people gathered up. We asked what was going on and they said that it was a game for couples. The purpose of the game was to answer correct answers about your significant other. The couple which knew more things about each other won and the prize was a huge stuffed animal and a small amount of money.

"Luce, let's try it!" Natsu said, but I wasn't so sure. I looked hesitant at him.

"Come on, it will be fun! Besides, we don't have anything to lose, right?"

"I guess so..." and with that he entered us in the ist of competitors. Of course Natsu used a fake name.

"Ok, so lets start. Each of you will be asked questions about both you and your significant other. There are only 10 couples in the competition, so everyone do your best!" A man with a mic said, probably an employ here.

After that me and Natsu got separated and a woman came up to me. She was wearing glasses and a hat, it was like she was disguised too, just like Natsu.

"So, your significant other is Haru, right?" The woman asked and I nodded, knowing that that was the name Natsu had given.

"Ok, I want you to answer each question both for yourself and Haru"

"Ok" I said and she started asking questions.

"What is the thing that scares you most, and what is the thing that scares Haru most?"

"Oh, the thing that scares me most is spiders and nothing scares Haru"

"Ok" she said hesitant and wrote it down.

"Favourite food?" she asked

"Mine is fried rice and Haru's is chicken" I answered with a confident look, knowing that i'm answering right.

"What is your favourite animal?"

"For me it's dogs and for Haru it's Dragons"

"Ok, your boyfriend sure sounds interesting" she said surprised with all the answers so far.

"Yeah, he is" I said smiling at her

"Favourite sport?"

"For me it's tennis and for Natsu it's magic training, if that counts" I answered her.

"Anything counts actually, you just have to answer the same thing as your significant other" she said and I nodded confidently.

"Favourite thing to do to pass some time?"

"Anything, as long as we're together, and that answer goes for both of us"

"If Haru actually answers the same thing in this questions then you're super lucky" she said looking at me with a smile, but her smile seemed a little sad too.

She continued asking easy questions like that, in which I answered immediately.

"Ok, last but not least, this question is not only about knowledge, but it really plays a big part. How long have you known each other and how long have you been togehter?"

"We have known each other for a little over a week and have been together for four days" I answered and when I looked at her she had her mouth open agape.

"What, are you kidding me?!, where did you find the time to talk about so many things!?" She asked.

"I don't know, we just did" I answered her sheepisly.

After that the woman left and went to give my answers to someone, so they could see if they match with Natsu's.

I reunited with Natsu and he seemed quite proud of himself.

"So, how did it go?" I asked him, knowing what he would answer.

"Perfect! Those questions were so easy!" he said smiling and leaned in for a kiss, in which I applied.

"Ok everyone, the results are in!...and the winner is..."

Everyone was hoping to hear their names and they were all so nervous, we on the other hand were really confident, and even if we haven't won, it doesn't really matter, because like Natsu said, we don't have anything to lose, it was just a game.

"And the winner is...Haru and Lucy, congratulations! Please come on the stage to receive your prize!" And that's what we did, we went up the small stairs and on the small stage to take our prize. As soon as we did that, everyone clapped their hands to congratulate us and we took the prizes and got off the stage.

When we got off the stage Natsu gave me the big stuffed animal with a big grin on his face and said that it's mine. I was really happy, not only because Natsu gave it to me, but also because we won the competition and that means that we know a lot of things about each other, even though we don't know each other for long.

We went on the rest of the rides and had a lot of fun. While we were walking around, a girl bumped into Natsu and when I saw her I realised that she was the one that questioned me in the competition.

When they bumped into each other, Natsu tensed up, grabbed my hand and run away.

"Natsu, what are you doing, let me go. Why are you running?"

I was really surprised at Natsu's action and I didn't know what he was thinking at the time, but now that I think about it, if he hadn't run then we would have been in big trouble.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review, so that I know what you think of my story so far. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 11

 **Natsu's** **POV**

When I realised who that girl that I bumped into was, I grabbed Lucy's hand and ran away. But still, what is she doing here, what is Lisanna doing in a place like this and why was she disguised too, why?

"Natsu, let me go! Why are we running?" Lucy said confused as I was dragging her all around the place.

I found a corner where there were no people and let Lucy go. "Natsu, why did you do that? Did something happen?" Lucy said worried upon seeing my shaken up and worried expression.

"Lucy, when I bumped into that girl I smelled her scent and realised who she was"

"What do you mean, isn't she just working in the amusement park? She was the girl that questioned me in the competition"

"What!? what are you talking about Lucy?, why would she be working here? There's no way"

"I don't understand Natsu, who is she? Just tell me already!" Lucy said confused and angry.

"Lucy, that girl was Lisanna...I just don't understand what she's doing here. And we were almost found out too"

"What!? Natsu are you serious, she was Lisanna?"

"Yes, looks like she's working here to entertain herself since she doesn't have anything else to do. Lucy, we need to be more careful from now on!"

"I can't believe it, what would have happend if she had found us out?"

"I don't know and I certainly don't want to learn, so let's just be more careful from now on, ok?"

"Ok" She answered looking a little scared, so I hugged her and kissed her in her forehead. At least that seemed to calm her down a bit.

After that we went back to Luce's house and had some dinner, which she made by herself since I didn't really have any energy to help her. When we finished I told her that I will go sleep at the palace, because I didn't want anyone to suspect anything. I kissed her goodbye at the door and left.

 **Time skip-after 5 days**

 **Lucy's** **POV**

Five days have passed since the incident with Lisanna. I never imagined that we would ran up to her in the amusement park of all places. She seemed nice though, and she was working too. She obviously doesn't need money, so she must be doing it because she is lonely.

I actually haven't seen Natsu at all these last five days. He has been sending me texts like 'Sorry, but I can't come, I have some work to do' or 'I can't see you today either, sorry'

It seems like he took it seriously. Not that I blame him since I did too but still...Before he was just ignoring what he had to do and just came to see me, but now he is being really careful not to be suspected. I have to admit though, I really miss him, when is he going to come?

And just then, I heard the bell ringing. I went to open the door and when I did, it was Natsu. I can't believe it, he finally came, I'm so happy to finally see him!

"Natsu, you came!" I said while I was beaming and when he entered the house and closed the door, I jumped hugged him, tackling him on the ground in the process.

"i'm so happy to see you again, I really missed you!" I said smiling at him.

"I missed you too" He said and then he half-stood up, and with that we're both sitting in the ground.

We were staring at each others eyes and our faces were getting closer, we ended up making out and kissing passionately. We started getting rid of our clothes and then decided to take this to the bedroom. Oh, how I missed his touch, his warmth, his smile, I really really love him.

After making love to each other we cuddled in the bed for a little while and then we decided to get up and put on some clothes.

"So Natsu, you're not gonna leave me again, are you?" I asked him worriedly

"Of course not Luce, it's not like I wanted to leave you, but I had to, otherwise someone might have suspected something. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand, it's just a little hard not to see you even if it is for some days"

"Yeah, it's hard on me too, but it's the only thing we can do right now" He said looking at me with such gentle eyes.

"Luce, I really love you"

"I love you too Natsu" and with that we kissed, not anything extreme though, just a little peck on the lips.

"So what are we going to do now Natsu?" I asked him, not really caring if we were going to do something. Just being with him is enough for me.

"I actually rented a movie, wanna see it? It's a comedy"

"Ok, I like comedies, they help you take your mind off of your worries"

"Yeah, they sure do" he answered and with that we watched the movie while eating some popcorn I made. It was really funny, I really enjoyed it. Of course it's not just the movie that I enjoyed, it was spending time with Natsu too.

By the time the movie ended it had gotten late. Natsu decided to stay for the night and we slept together on my bed while cuddling with each other. My face was in his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby to my ears.

-x-

 **Lucy's** **POV**

I woke up to someone's snoring. The sound was coming from really close too. When I opened my eyes I realised that the one snoring was none other than my boyfriend Natsu, who just so happens to be a prince enganged to a princess.

His hands were circling around me and my face was in his chest. Our legs were somehow somewhat intertwined. I remembered what had happend these past few days and I was suddenly afraid of him leaving me again, even for a short period of time.

I 'freed' myself from him and went to the bathroom quietly to take a shower and change my clothing. Unfortunately, while I was showering Natsu woke up and decided to enter the bathroom, probably because he knew I was there.

"Natsu? What are you doing, get out!" I shouted at him when he entered. It's not that I'm embarrassed with him watching me, I'm just not used to him seeing me naked when we're not making love to each other.

"Morning beautiful" he said casually while ignoring me.

"Don't morning beautiful me" I said pissed off that he was ignoring me and was making his way to me.

"Awww Luce, you're so mean" he said teasingly and it made my cheeks turn a light pink.

"Anyway, can I join you?" He asked and didn't even wait for an answer before taking off his clothes and entering the shower. When he did, I just gave up on trying to reason with him and let him be. I have to admit though that after he entered, some 'making out' occurred.

-x-

Natsu and I had just had our breakfast, in which we both helped make and were surprisingly watching some saturday morning cartoons like some ten year olds.

Natsu was actually the one who suggested it. He said that he hasn't done it in years and that it would be fun. I almost immediately agreed with him and decided to try it out. From the time I have spent with Natsu, I have realised that no matter what I do with him, I'll enjoy it, even if I don't want to or if It's not my thing.

We were watching those cartoons and I decided to take a look at Natsu. He was making some childish expressions, depending on what was happening in each scene. His reactions to the cartoons seemed more interesting to me that the actual cartoons. The result was me staring at Nastu for most of the time with a small gentle smile on my face.

"Luce, what are you staring at me for?" He said and I had just realised that he was looking at me for some time now, since he had noticed my staring.

"A-ah, it's nothing, don't mind me" I said embarrassed of my little action and looked the other way.

"Seriously Luce, do I have something on my face or something?" He continued asking and wasn't giving up. Well, that's Natsu for you.

I decided to turn to look at him. "No Natsu, you don't have anything on your face or anything like that. It's just that I like watching your reactions to the cartoons, they're actually quite cute" I said while blushing and decided to look down when I ended my last sentence.

"W-whatever" He exclaimed and stood up. I realised he was blushing a little too.

"Where are you going Natsu?" I asked him while standing up too.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. I was just thinking of playing a game, so what do you say?"

"A game? What kind of game?" I asked him back, curious to what he will say.

"I don't know, like hide and seek or something" he said and I actually felt really happy that he wasn't going to leave, for now at least.

"Ok, let's do it!" I said with my most radiant smile and a cheerful voice. "So who's gonna hide first?" upon my question, Natsu smiled bewitchingly "I'm going to hide first, and you're never going to guess where" he stated, continuing to have that creepy smile on his face.

"Just please tell me you're not going to hide in the closet Natsu..." I said, not really thinking that I actually guessed it right away.

"W-what, how did you know!?" He said super surprised.

"Natsu, please tell me you're kidding, it's such an obvious spot"

"Luce, you're mean" he said with a pout and I just ignored him

"So that means that I'm hiding first" I stated

"Whatever" was all he said

I decided to hide behind the washing machine in the laundry room. It also just so happened that the light in the laundry room was non-existent since yestarday, because the light bulb got burned out . So I ended up hiding in a small corner of the darkest room in the house.

Natsu sure took his time. He looked all over the house from what I understood, while complaining in the process. Well, at least all over the house besides the laundry room. I think that idiot completely forgot about it. I was hearing his complaints and it had already been half an hour!

"Luce! I give up, you're impossible to find!" He shouted and when I heard it I sighed in relief. Don't blame me, I was tired of waiting!

I stood up and made my way outside of the room. I noticed Natsu in the hallway and he was waiting for me to come out. When he saw me he came running to me instantly.

"Luce!, seriously, where were you?" he asked curious and actually glad he could stop searching.

"I was in the laundry room, you idiot! Do you know how tiring it was to wait for you to find me for half an hour!? Seriously, you're terrible at playing hide and seek. That is both in the hiding and in the finding part" I said frustrated.

"It's not my fault Luce, I totally forgot about that room, and besides..."he had a pout on his face while saying that, but his expression changed to a teasing and a cheesy one when he said the second part. "...A girl like you is impossible to find" Upon hearing that I blushed crimson red.

We spent the rest of the day like that, doing stupid things. But seriously, I liked it. Natsu fortunately spent the rest of the day and the night in my house. He actually explained to me that he had told his parents that he was going to stay with a friend of his for a week. Of course I was super happy when I heard about that! After all Natsu wasn't going to leave me at all for five whole days!

 **Authors note** **:**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Anyway, thanks for your support so far. It really helps me to write! Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 12

 **Lucy's** **POV**

One month has passed since the incident with Lisanna in the amusement park. Since then Natsu has been forced to leave me for a little while every now and then. Fortunately Natsu is with me today. It's monday, so I had to go to work today even if that meant leaving Natsu alone in the house.

When I returned from work I found him sulking in the couch, doing nothing, that's Natsu for you. When he realised I returned he seemed really happy. Right now we're just lazing around the house.

"Luce! Come check it out, there's a knowledge quiz in the TV. I bet I can get a better score than you!" Natsu said his challenge loud enough for me to hear from up stairs.

I went to sit on the couch with him. "Yeah right, there's no way I can lose to you" I stated logically.

I mean there's no way for me to lose to Natsu in a knowledge quiz, right?

"How can you be so sure about that?" He asked

"No offense Natsu, but I know more things than you" I said and he smirked

"We'll see" was all he answered. Just then the questions started.

By the end of it I had answered all the questions correctly and Natsu hadn't even answered one correctly. Not that I'm surprised though.

"I won!" I announced while happily bouncing around.

While I was celebrating my victory and Natsu was sulking, the presenter decided to announce something much to my dismay.

"Alright, time for the last question. This question is super difficult and if you answer it correctly you get even more points than if you had answered all the other questions correctly" He stated from the TV.

Wait, what? There's one more question? I didn't know that! But wait, even if I don't know the answer there's no way Natsu will, so I win anyway.

"Ok, and the question is: What is the middle name of our beloved king Igneel Dragneel, Which he has managed to hide pretty well. Only someone who truly admires the king can answer the question!" The presenter said and if I could I would have struggled him right there and then.

Of course I didn't know the answer, but Natsu obviously did. As stupid as he can be, he knows his own father's middle name. When Natsu heard the presenter's statement, he grinned teasingly, leaned to my ear and whispered "H-A-R-U" and seconds after that the same name was announced as the answer. Sometimes I really regretted the choice to have Natsu as my boyfriend.

While I was thinking over my life choices, Natsu stood up and happily bounced around screaming that he won while showing me his tongue playfully every now and then. Of course I got super angry.

I stood up and kicked him, which made him fall down to the floor. "I hate you, that was totally infair!" I screamed at him pissed off.

Natsu didn't get the message to stop. "No you don't, you loveeeee me!" He said while rolling his tongue.

"You're dead!" I yelled and kicked him again which made him wail on the floor.

"Ok, I'm sorry, please don't kick me again" he pleaded.

"Only if you don't do that again, otherwise-" he cut me off.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I won't do something like that again" he promised.

"Whatever" was allI I answered and just then I heard a knock on my door.

I looked at Natsu worried "who could it be?"

Natsu stood up with a serious look on his face. "I don't know, let's go take a look"

We made our way to the door and I looked through the peephole only to see Levy. Wait, what? Levy is a friend from work, but she never visits unexpectedly. She didn't inform me she would visit or something, so why the heck is she here?

"Natsu, it's Levy, a friend from work, but she didn't tell me she would come" I whisper-shouted at him panicked and I could see he had panicked too.

Levy continued knocking and I didn't know what to do.

"Natsu, go hide somewhere!" I whisper-shouted again, making sure that Levy couldn't hear me.

"Like where!?" he asked.

"I don't know, anywhere, just go!" I quickly answered him and with that he dashed off to find a place to hide. He particularly went up stairs.

Lu-chan, it's me, Levy. Are you in there? I came to visit you!" She said loud enough for someone who was deep inside the house to hear. I couldn't open the door yet, because I had to give Natsu time to hide, but Levy had other plans.

Just then I heard my phone ringing, and damn, it was Levy! Since I was standing right beside the door she probaly could hear my phone ringing.

"W-what!? Lu-chan, why aren't you opening the door if you're there?" she asked angrily and disappointed that I was opening the door.

I decided it was time to open the door and when I did I was met with my blue haired, short friend, who had an offended look on her face. She came in and closed the door.

"Why weren't you opening the door?" she asked angrily.

"You see Levy-chan, I was sleeping, and I just woke up when my phone ringed. I was just about to open the door" I lied to her, but felt bad I did so, since I made her feel guilty for waking me up and suspecting me.

"W-what? Lu-chan, I'm so sorry I woke you up and thought you didn't want to open the door" She said with an apologetic face while bowing her head.

"You don't need to apologise, it wasn't your fault" I said with an awkward smile, feeling guilty that I lied to her. Levy stopped bowing and looked at me.

"Lu-chan, I'm sorry for visiting unexpectedly, but I wanted to see if you were all right since you have been looking a little down at work lately" Levy said and I immediately understood what she was refering to.

She was right, lately I've been appearing to be sad in my job, either because Natsu was forced to leave me, or because even if he was with me, I had to go to work and leave him alone in the house. So basically lately I've been sulking at work bacause I miss Natsu.

"Levy-chan, you don't need to worry, it's nothing" I assured her but she didn't seem convinced.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but at least let me stay and cheer you up, ok?" I couldn't say no, I didn't have an excuse to do so.

"O-ok" was all I answered.

"So what do you want to do Lu-chan? I actually rented a movie, do you want to see it with me?" She asked but she had already made her way to the dvd player and soon enough the movie started playing.

She sat on the couch and after I brought some snacks I did too. The movie was pretty funny but I couldn't quite focus on it since I knew Natsu was still hiding up stairs.

About half way through the movie, Levy asked to go to the bathroom. She had only visited twice before so she didn't remember where it was.

"It's upstairs, first door you'll see when you turn left" I informed her and she started to make her way there.

I was watching carefully where she was going from down stairs and damn, she turned right instead of left! She was heading staight to my bedroom, what if Natsu was hiding there!?

I quickly went up stairs to stop her, but when I made it up stairs, she was already opening the door to my bedroom. I was praying to God that Natsu wouldn't be there.

Let's just say God wasn't hearing my prayers today.

"Levy, wait, that's not the-" I tried to tell her but when I went closer she had already opened the door and was facing a shocked Natsu with a just as shocked as his expression on her face.

"Aren't you the-"she said shocked as realisation hit her.

"Levy! Let me explain-" I said as she turned around to look at me.

"Lucy, w-what is...t-the prince d-doing here?" she practically murmured the question, but I heard it. I also heard just how shocked her tone was.

"Did you know h-he was here?" She asked once more a little calmer this time.

"Y-yes, I kinda did" I answered looking down, worried that she'll run off and say something to someone else.

"Lucy, how do you know the p-prince? I mean he is the prince, what is he doing here?" Levy wouldn't stop until she got an answer.

Natsu saw that I didn't know what to say. He made his way to me and put his hand around my shoulder.

"You see, Levy, I am here because me and Lucy are together" Natsu answered simply, with all the shock and worry gone away.

"T-together? M-meaning?" she asked once more while I continued looking down.

"I mean that we're a couple!" He said smiling at her.

"Lucy, is that guy harrassing you, I mean he is the prince, but he still is a guy" she asked worried while looking at me.

I finally got the courage to look at her.

"No, Levy, he's telling the truth. I met Natsu a while ago and started hanging out with him. We fell in love with each other almost immediately and we're now together. Even though I don't know him for very long, I trust him and I love him and he loves me too. So Levy, please, I ask you to not tell anything to anyone, because if you do, we'll be forced apart!" by that point, tears where running down my cheeks at the thought of that happening.

"Lucy, are you sure about this, is it really a good idea?" she asked not knowing what to think.

"Yes, just please don't say anything, please" I pleaded

"Levy, please hear her and don't tell anyone" Natsu said as well with a serious look.

"Ok" Levy sighed as she said that.

Natsu and me immediately beamed with happiness that she wouldn't say anything.

After that I tackled Levy with a hug, while thanking her.

"Thanks" Natsu thanked her too.

"No problem, just take good care of Lucy for me, ok?" she answered Natsu and Natsu nodded at her.

"Come on Lucy, let's go see the rest of the movie with Natsu, ok?" she said while patting my head to make me feel better.

We actually ended up watching the movie and laughing our lungs out, since it was a comedy, and what a comedy.

We ordered pizza and Levy stayed over for the night. We really had a good time. From then on, Natsu and me weren't the only ones who knew about our relationship. And who knows, maybe there will be even more people knowing soon.

 **Authors note** **:**

Hello to you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The original one actually got accidentally deleted and I had to re-write the whole thing! I will update soon, so please keep supporting me, it really helps me. Please also consider leaving a review to let me know what you think so far. By for now!


	13. Chapter 13

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 13

 **Author's note:**

 **Ok, first of all I want to apologise for the fact that I haven't updated for so long(about 4 months I think). I was busy with stuff and I wasn't sure what to write next. This story has some flaws plotwise(especially in the first chapters) and that's why I was thinking about deleting it, but I decided to continue I'm going to fix it sometime, maybe not. Anyway, I'm going to keep updating regularly from now on(once a week) and just so you know, I'm in the middle of writing a Nalu one-shot, so I hope you check that out once it's finished.**

Natsu's POV

It was just a normal day, me and Lucy had decided to go out for lunch and look around the town. I was wearing that stupid disguise and Lucy was, as always, enjoying it.

When we arrived at the place we were going to have lunch to, we went inside, took some seats and waited for the waitress to come. She came, and I ordered a lot in comparison to Lucy, but It's not my fault, It's my appetite's fault.

Anyway, we were chatting and eating, but for some reason I had a weird feeling, but I wasn't sure what it was. Once we were done, we paid and exited the building. I still had that weird feeling, and it was only getting stronger.

"Natsu, is there something wrong? You look worried about something" Lucy said and I wasn't surprised at all since she knows me a little too well.

"It's nothing, don't worry" We didn't talk much after that and instead we continued our original plan, which was to look around the many shops.

We were doing just that and that feeling never left me. We were in the middle of looking at some shop windows, when it hit me. I finally understood what that feeling was. It felt as though someone was watching us.

I looked around a bit, but didn't see anyone suspicious. I decided we had to leave, but I didn't want to worry Lucy.

"Hey, Luce, I'm a little tired. Can we go back to your place?" I lied, but at least we were going to leave.

"Ok, but you're not sick or anything, right? You are behaving weirdly today" Damn, I really don't like it when she's worried about me.

"No, I'm fine, let's just go" I said and took her hand. We headed in the direction of her apartment, and once we got there, we quickly went inside.

I had calmed down and was telling myself that it was just my imagination. That's what I was hoping at least. I stayed there for sometime, but unfortunately I had to leave around afternoon.

I was planning on going to the castle, but once I got outside of lucy's apartment and made some steps, someone came right in front of me.

"So that's your girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, right?" He said and I was completely surprised.

"Gray, you bastard, you're the one that was following us?!" I was angry, but relieved too, since I knew Gray wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Just calm down Natsu, I didn't even need to follow you, since you had already made me find her adress. You were acting suspicious back then and I had realised that you had a thing for her" Even though I've known Gray for a long time now and I consider him some kind of a 'friend', I really hate him sometimes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone" He tried to reassure me, but he didn't need to.

"If I didn't already know that, you would have already been dead by now" I somewhat trust Gray, because, like I said, we've been 'friends' for a long time now(even though I don't like to admit it). He's actually a knight at the castle and has a pretty good position, not that I remember exactly what it is, but whatever. He's also, for some random reason, good with computers and can find information quickly and easily.

"By the way, great disguise" I just realised he had seen me with this stupid disguise on, and he was making fun of me.

"Are you making fun of me, Ice princess?!"

"Sure are, but how come you figured it out?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Just forget it, I don't have time for you, I have to go to the castle" I said trying to forget about the idiot in front of me, and just do what I had to do.

"In that case, I was heading there myself, let's go together"

"Fine" I answered him and we did just that. We separated once we got there and each of us headed to where we had to.

By the time I had finished some paperwork I had to do, it was dinner time and I was heading to where my parents, me and Lisanna were going to have dinner.

It was quiet, like always. That's just how it is in this stupid castle. I wish I could just be with Lucy right now.

Nothing else happened, we finished dinner, headed to our rooms and called it a night. Of course I couldn't sleep without calling Lucy, so I did. We chatted a little and closed the call saying 'I love you' and 'goodnight' like always.

When I awoke in the morning, I ate breakfast and then I had even more paperwork to do. When I was finally done, Gray came to where I was.

"Hey Natsu, are you done with whatever you had to do?" He asked

"Yeah, just finished it, why are you asking?"

He came closer and whispered in my ear "I was thinking about going to see your girl, I want to meet her up close, so let's go"

In truth, I really wanted to go see Lucy right now, and I was planning to, just not with Gray. I didn't really have any reason to refuse though, so I accepted "Fine, let's go right now"

We headed to Lucy's apartment and rang the bell once we were there.

Shortly after, Lucy opened the door and was shocked to find Gray beside me.

"Umm, who is he?" she asked reluctantly.

"This is my friend, Gray. He had helped me find your adress back when we first met and he kind of figured out that we were together. He was actually following us yesterday and he wanted to meet you up close. Don't worry, he's not going to tell anyone"

"O-Okay"I could tell Lucy didn't know what else to say and was flustered.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster" Gray introduced himself and offered Lucy a handshake. She accepted it and they shook hands "It's nice to meet you too" she said and after that we went inside.

"Nice place you've got" Gray commented

"Thank tou" Lucy replied

It was a bit weird at first between them, but things settled down after a while. We talked about various things, including my situation with Lucy.

The day passed like any other, Gray left and I followed him shortly afterwards. I headed to the castle again and the rest was like it always is.

Lucy's POV

It was the day after Gray and Natsu had come to my apartment. Natsu had called me and told me that he was really busy, and couldn't come at all that that day. Of course I was a little sad, but there wasn't anything I could do.

I ate breakfast and went to work. When I came back, I watched some television and did some chores. After that I decided to head out to go buy some things from the supermarket, since Natsu is always eating everything I have.

When I finished shopping, I was on my way to my apartment. I went my usual path and passed through a park. What I didn't expect though, was someone rushing towards somewhere and accidentally bumping into me.

That someone was a woman wearing a hat and glasses, she was suspiciously familiar and I felt like I had seen her before. She bumped into me so hard that we both fell down and when that happened, her glasses and hat fell down and I was shocked to see who I did.

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As promised, I'm going to update in a week, or maybe even sooner if I have a sudden urge to write or something. Like I said, I'm also working on a one-shot, so check that out when it's done. Please review and tell me what you think, I would be really happy if you did. Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 14

 **Author's note:**

 **As promised, here is the next chapter**

 **Lucy's POV**

I had just bumped into a girl in disguise. When that happened, her disguise fell off and the one I saw was none other than Natsu's fiancée, Princess Lisanna.

She stood up, undusted herself and offered me a hand. I hesitantly took it and stood up as well. She smiled at me and with a gentle and graceful tone, she said

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was just a little upset about something"

"It's okay...You're princess Lisanna, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"I guess you found me out" She answered playfully "Just don't tell anyone or I will get in trouble"

"Don't worry, I won't" I assured her.

She picked up her disguise and put it back on. She was about to say something and leave, but me being myself and also her fiancé's girlfriend, I was interested in her and cut her off.

"I don't want to be rude, but what were you upset about?" I asked her, knowing I probably won't get an answer.

Her smile suddenly faded and it instead bacame a frown. "Nothing serious, I'm just having some love problems" She answered me saddened. And that's when it hit me, it's about Natsu.

"You seem like a nice person, normally nobody really cares about how I feel" She said with a small smile forming back on her face.

"Don't say that, you're a princess, how can people not care about your feelings?" I asked surprised as I was trying to comfort her however I could. She seems nice, so this is Natsu's fiancée?

"Well, I don't know about kind people like you, but to some people I am just a spoiled princess and to my parents I'm just their heir"

I didn't know what to answer her. I never thought princesses had such concerns, but of course they would. It was just me being stupid.

"Anyway, I forgot to ask you name" She said and I quickly replied.

"My name is Lucy"

"Well Lucy, you really made my day today. How about we go have some tea in the castle and I will give you a tour as well"

"W-What?, No I couldn't, you just met me and I didn't do anything special. I'm just a normal girl, I can't go in the castle, I-" I was babbling around, confused and embarrassed, when she cut me off with a giggle.

"Don't worry, it's fine if you're my guest. It'll be for just a little while, so please come" She said and I couldn't help but feel bad about her treating me kindly when I'm in a relationship with her fiancé and she doesn't know it.

I couldn't refuse her pleading eyes though and I ended up accepting her offer. She seemed like she needed someone to talk to and although I'm certainly not qualified to be that person, I want to help her.

We started heading towards the castle and when we got there, we approached the main gate. There were a lot of guards, but when they saw Lisanna, they let us in without a word.

The courtyard was huge and beautiful. We went our way towards the gate to the inside and I couldn't help but be amazed with the place. She had understood that and was silently giggling.

"I see you like it" She commented

"Y-Yeah" I answered her, while I was taken aback when we entered the inside. It was even more beautiful and bigger. There were maids here and there, portraits and paintings on the walls and huge carpets in the even more huge floors.

She started walking again and I silently followed her. We stopped in front of a door and she opened it. It had some couches and a table in the middle.

"This is one of the tea rooms" She announced

"Why don't you take a seat?" She offered as she sat down on one of the couches. I sat in the one opposite to hers. Shortly after, a maid brought us some tea.

I started sipping some tea and it was so good..."This is fantastic. I've never tasted tea like that before!" I said fascinated.

"Well, I'm glad you like it" She replied. At first she had a smile on her face, but it soon became a frown.

"You can tell me if there's something troubling you" I knew I wasn't the best option, but still...

"Thanks, well you see..." She was silent for some seconds, probably thinking what to say.

"I will start from the start if you don't mind. When I was back in my country, my parents announced to me that I was going to marry prince Natsu. I was really delighted, after all I really loved him. I had met him when I was little, and even though he wasn't interested in me, I fell in love with him"

She started talking about Natsu, and I had to admit, I felt jealous.

"I had met with him a few times after that, only to fall even deeper in love with him. He was the only one I would ever want to marry and of course I was happy beyond compare when I learned I would really marry him. When I moved here as his fiancée, I was really excited, but I soon became very disappointed"

I was feeling bad about her and didn't know what to think.

"I found out that Natsu didn't want this marriage at all. He had been forced into it. The man I loved so dearly wouldn't even turn to look at me. I felt bad when I found muself thinking that I was going to marry him anyway and that he was going to accept me eventually"

My heart was beating really fast, she really loves Natsu. There's someone else besides me that loves him so much...

"I was thinking things like that, until I..., I recently have been having the feeling that Natsu has been seeing someone. He's going somewhere almost everyday, and I think he's with another woman" Lisanna started crying.

I'm the reason she's crying. I'm the one Natsu is seeing. I was about to cry as well, but I had to stop myself.

"That's why I was where I was today. That's where Natsu is going, somewhere around that park. I'm not sure where exactly though, I had just seen him around there once, I might even be wrong. I was looking for a clue about where Natsu is going and who he's seeing, but I didn't find anything"

Oh, god. Lisanna knows, she knows...Of course I couldn't say anything, I was speechless and she was weeping silently.

"I'm going to the restroom, so if you'll excuse me for a minute" She stood up.

"S-Sure" I answered her, although she had already left.

I stayed there, thinking about everything she said over and over again.

When she came back, she had stopped crying, although her eyes were still a little red.

"I'm sorry for talking so much about myself, I just needed to tell somebody"

"It's alright, I understand" I hesitantly answered her.

"Well, enough about me. What about you, tell me about your interests" She changed the subject.

"Well, nothing special, I like cooking and reading and stuff"

"Oh, you like reading, well, how about we go to the library then? It has a lot of books there. I'm sure you'll like it" She offered.

"Okay, it sounds interesting" I replied and she stood up. She motioned me to follow her and I did.

We exited the room and were making our way to the library through the big and many hallways. How can somebody not get lost in here?

I was thinking stuff like that, when I saw someone heading in the opposite direction from ours.

"Ah hello Natsu!" Lisanna called happily and I stiffened. Natsu is here!

"Hi, Lisan-"Natsu started saying uninterested, but then he noticed me beside her. Natsu was definitely more than just surprised.

"Oh Natsu, this is my friend Lucy, Lucy this is Natsu" She quickly introduced us.

"Y-Your friend?" Natsu questioned her.

"Yes, I met her today and she seemed nice, so I invited her"

"Well then, it's nice to meet you" Natsu approached me.

He offered me a handshake and I awkwardly accepted it.

"Lucy was it?" He asked and I nodded.

We stopped the handshake. "Well Natsu, me and Lucy were going to the library, you can come if you want" Lisanna offered Natsu.

"I can't, I have stupid paperwork to do" Natsu said, took one last look at me and left while saying "see you later".

After that we continued our way to the library and when we got there, I swore to god that that was the biggest library I had ever seen and definitely the biggest one I will ever see. I was so excited, I almost forgot what had just happened and was looking around, dazzed by the amount of books. Meanwhile, Lisanna was giggling while looking at my excitement, before she too went to take a look at some books.

We were there for about an hour, when a maid came.

"Princess Lisanna, the king wishes to speak to you" She told Lisanna and Lisanna quickly turned to me.

"Sorry Lucy. I will be back shortly" Lisanna said and left.

Having nothing else to do, I continued looking books.

Soon after, the door opened and I thought it was Lisanna, but was surprised to see it was actually Natsu.

"Hey there, Lisanna's friend" He said ironically.

I blushed. He approached me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing you idiot?! Lisanna might come any minute now!"

"Don't worry, she won't, my father has her pretty busy"

"B-But..."

"But nothing, it's rare to have you here. I'm done with work, so do you wanna see my room?"

"Your room?! Natsu no, I have to stay here"

"No, you don't"

"Plese Luce, pretty plese, oh Luce, please come to my room" Natsu was quite literally pleading me with his puppy dog eyes. You know, the ones I can't resist.

"Fine" I puffed out.

"Yay! Let's go!" and he drugged me to his room.

When we got there, he let me inside and closed the door behind us.

"So how do you like it?" He asked me

"It's nice...and big" I replied him. It's definitely a room fit for a prince.

"Glad you like it" He said and then suddenly pushed me against the wall.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" He didn't answer me, and instead started kissing me quite fiercely.

I pushed him away. I was surprised I actually managed to do it, considering he was a lot stronger than me.

Natsu was surprised too."Why did you do that?" he questioned me.

"Natsu...Lisanna, she told me that she loves you and that she suspects you're seeing someone" I pretty much whispered, but I know he heard me. I started crying. Natsu came closer and hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise" he whispered to me, while hugging me tightly. I think I saw him cry too.

How are we going to get out of this? Natsu is engaged, he's forced to marry Lisanna. I feel bad about Lisanna, she loves Natsu, but Natsu doesn't have any feelings for her. I love Natsu very much, he does too, but we're simply not supposed to be together...

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to update in a week again. Please review to let me know what you think! Bye for now : )**


	15. Chapter 15

A PRINCE AND HIS MATE-chapter 15

 **Natsu's POV**

I had taken Lucy to my room, after knowing she was alone in the library, due to Lisanna being called by my parents.

I was passing by the throne room and I saw them, they seemed pretty busy, so I took it that I had enough time to show Lucy my room.

I took her to my room and I had the sudden urge to kiss her, so I did. However, she pushed me away. I asked her her reasoning, and I was surprised to hear something I didn't really know.

She informed me that Lisanna apparently had feelings for me and that she suspected I was seeing someone. I was startled by the new information, and I began to remember the crucial situation we're in.

Lucy started crying, so I tried to comfort her by hugging her and promising that everything is going to be alright. Of course I couldn't base that promise on anything, except my want for it to come true.

Some time had passed, and I realised it would be better if I took her back to the library, because Lisanna might go back there soon.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I think I should get you back to the library" I told her and she responded with a simple 'ok', while looking down at our feet with a sad face.

We went our way back to the lirbary and fortunately, we didn't see Lisanna in our way there. When we arrived, I left Lucy there and told her that it would be better if I left. She didn't reply in any way, but I decided to just leave before Lisanna comes back.

I was heading back to my room, when I saw someone familiar on my way there. It was Gray.

"Hey Natsu!" He talked to me first.

"Oh, hey"

"Something wrong?" Gray asked me. Of course he would notice, I don't look very happy right now.

"Nah, it's just that Lisanna apparently became friends with Lucy. She even invited Lucy here" I said like it was no big deal, even though I knew it was.

"Just that?! Are you serious? You know this is risky, right?" Gray asked surprised.

"Yes, of course I do. I don't really know how to feel about this though. Lucy even told me that Lisanna has feelings for me and that she suspects me of seeing someone. It would probably be better if Lucy stopped this thing, but it would look suspicious and it's also the thing that Lucy kind of likes Lisanna, I think"

"You know what I think, I think this is messed up Natsu. You should probably do something about this whole situation before something bad happens" Gray can give some really obvious advice from time to time.

"I know" I answered him. He sighs. "Whatever, I have work to do, so I'm going" Gray left and I continued my way to my room while thinking about our little talk.

 **Lucy's POV**

A while after Natsu left me alone in the library, Lisanna came back. She apologized for leaving me alone like that, but I shook it off. I told her that maybe it was time for me to go home and she agreed. Due to me not wanting to get lost in the palace, I asked her to show me the way out.

She gigled and agreed to do it. Not much was said during our little walk, but Lisanna did say one thing and that was that she was glad she made a new friend today. I didn't reply. I didn't know how to reply, after all, I'm partly the reason of her sadness and grief. I'm not qualified to be her friend, even though I feel sorry for her.

We eventually made it outside and just before I left, I was surprised to hear Lisanna asking for my number.

"W-what, you want my number?" I asked surprised

"Y-Yes, if you don't mind I mean..."

"Lisanna, I'm not good enough to be your friend" I told her bluntly but with a sad expression.

"What are you talking about? of course you are. You listened to me and understood my problems. That's all I need. I understand I'm not acting like I'm supossed to right now, but I need someone to talk to about my problems, a friend"

Of course I couldn't tell her the reason I couldn't be her friend, because then I would have to tell her about me and Natsu, so instead, I simply agreed to give her my number.

"Fine" I answered her "I will be your friend" I realised I was making a bad decision right then and there, but it's not like there was anything else I could do.

I quickly wrote my number in a small piece of paper and gave it to her. I then procceded to leave, and I'm happy to say that I succeded.

 **Natsu's POV**

Some time has passed since the first time Lucy came to the palace. We've been seeing each other less lately because Lisanna has apparently bacome good friends with her, which is really ironic, but lucy has no choice.

Lisanna brings Lucy to the palace from time to time, but Lucy said we should play it safe, so we don't really talk to each other when that happens.

I was thinking about all this stuff when it hit me. I must have purposely put it in the back of my mind because I don't know how to deal with it. The 'it' being mine and lisanna's marriage. It's coming closer and closer. Actually, me and Lucy only have one month to think of something. Yes, you heard me right. The wedding is supossed to take place in just one month.

I wonder if Lucy has realised it yet. Probably yes, she thinks of that kind of stuff often.

I was on my way to Lucy's place, something that doesn't happen that often lately. When I arrived I simply went right in. I called out for her.

"Luce, I'm here!"

She suddenly popped out of a corner and I turned towards her.

"Oh, hi Natsu" she said with a saddened smile.

"Is there something wrong" Of course there's something wrong idiot! This whole situation is wrong!

"No, I was just thinking..." I knew what she was talking about, she was thinking the same thing I was.

"I was thinking too Lucy and I know we have to do something, I just don't know what" I told her and she wasn't surprised.

"I have already told my parents I don't want to marry Lisanna and have repeatedly asked them to cancel the wedding, but they never listen to me. I don't know what else to do" I explained to her.

"You have one more thing you can do" She said silently and I very well know what she was talking about.

"I know I will probably end up doing that Lucy, but there's really no going back after I tell my parents about you and you know it. I'm just trying to think of another way before going to that one"

"There's no other way Natsu! I very well know that after that there's going back after that, but if you don't do it, you'll end up actually marrying Lisanna! Unless you don't mind anymore and you actually want to marry her Natsu!" She lost her temper. She was really mad, yet she was crying rivers.

"Do you no longer care about me Natsu?!" That's it, now she said it. She can be such an idiot at times that it amazes me.

I squeezed both of my fists and was quite fed up with the whole situation. I just wanted to run away with Lucy and never see my parents and Lisanna ever again.

Lucy is right, I know she is. I would have already found another way if there was one. I approached her and threw her against the wall.

I started crying as well.

"You know that's not true! I can never stop caring about my mate Lucy! I love you and I want to find a way out of this. I know you're right. I know there's no other way! It's just that if I do that, I might lose you. My parents might not let me stay with you. Actually, that's what they will most likely do. I don't want to lose you Lucy!"

Lucy jumped up to me and hugged me fiercely."I don't want to lose you either Natsu" I hugged her back. We were crying in each others arms for a while, when Lucy pulled away.

"I know it's risky, but can you try it? And if it doesn't work we can..." She hesitated to continue, but I knew what she was trying to say.

"Run away?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Okay,I-I will try to tell my parents Lucy. But if they disagree to cancel the wedding, we will have to be ready to leave, otherwise they might separate us" I said silently, yet fiercely, afraid that this plan might fail.

"Okay Natsu, thank you" She hugged me again. This time it was a gentle hug. I don't know how this will turn out. I don't know if my parents will agree to cancel the wedding or if we will have to run away. I don't know what will happen, but I do know that I won't let anyone take my mate away from me.

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review to let me know what you think : )**


End file.
